MW messages/MediaWiki:I18n-wiki-navigation
This template is in the process of being internationalized using . Translations of language names should be added directly in Category:Language names. Any that are added or changed on this page will no longer be ported over. Thank you! en *Category:Content|Content **Category:Content|Information ***WLB|About ***Start ***FAQ ***WLB terminology|Glossary **Join ***Join|How to join ***Babel|Proficiency levels ***Project:Membership policy|Membership policy **Translate:Requests|Request ***Translate:Requests|Translations ***Correct:Requests|Corrections ***Project:Request policy|Request policy ***Guestbook|Guestbook **Translate ***Add|Adding wiki pages ***Category:Please update|Outdated articles ***MW messages|System messages ***Category:To translate|All *Category:Languages|Languages **|A — E ***Category:AF-Afrikaans‎|(AF) Afrikaans ***Category:BE-беларуская‎|(BE) Belarusian ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengal ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosnian ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Catalan ***Category:DA-Dansk|(DA) Danish ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) German ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Greek ***Category:EN-English|(EN) English ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Spanish **|E — H ***Category:EU-Euskara‎|(EU) Basque ***Category:FA-فارسی‎|(FA) Farsi ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finnish ***Category:FO-føroyskt‎|(FO) Faroese ***Category:FR-français|(FR) French ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Irish Gaelic ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Galician ***Category:HE-עברית‎|(HE) Hebrew ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:HU-magyar|(HU) Hungarian **|I — O ***Category:ID-Bahasa Indonesia‎|(ID) Indonesian ***Category:IS-íslenska‎|(IS) Icelandic ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italian ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japanese ***Category:KO-한국어‎|(KO) Korean ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latin ***Category:LI-Limburgs |(LI) Limburgish ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malay ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Dutch ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Norwegian **|O — S ***Category:OC-occitan|(OC) Occitan ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polish ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portuguese ***Category:PT-BR-português do Brasil‎|(PT-BR) Brazilian Portuguese ***Category:RO-română‎|(RO) Romanian ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Russian ***Category:SCO-Scots|(SCO) Scots ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Serbian ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Swedish ***Category:SZL-Ślůnski|(SZL) Silesian **|T — Z ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalog ***Category:TR-Türkçe‎|(TR) Turkish ***Category:UK-Українська‎|(UK) Ukrainian ***Category:VAL-valencià|(VAL) Valencian ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnamese ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Chinese *Portal:English|Community **Portal:English|English portal ***Portal:English|Main page ***Portal:English/brigadiers|English Brigadiers ***Portal:English/members|Portal members **Category:Projects|Wiki team ***Project:Administrators|Administrators ***Project:Guardians|Portal guardians ***Project:Moderators|Chat moderators ***Project:Standard-bearer|Standard-bearer ***Project:Helpers|Wikia Helpers ***Special:Contact|Wikia Staff **Category:Policy|Policies ***Project:Policy|Overview ***Project:General policy|General ***Project:Membership policy|Membership ***Project:Request policy|Requesting ***Project:Review policy|Reviewing ***Project:Chat policy|Chat ***Project:Copyright policy|Copyright ***Project:Privacy policy|Privacy **Get in touch ***Blog:Recent posts|Blog ***Special:Forum|Forum ***Special:Chat|Chat **Social ***http://www.facebook.com/pages/WLB/364272433717972|Facebook ***http://www.twitter.com/The_WLB|Twitter be *Змест **Translate:Requests|Пераклады **Correct:Requests|Праверкі **Testimonials|Водгукі **Join|Далучыцца **Babel|Ўзроўні веды моў **Add|Дадаць старонку *Category:Languages|Мовы **|A — E ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Бенгальская ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Баснійская ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Каталонская ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Нямецкая ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Грэцкая ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Англійская ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Іспанская **|F — J ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Фінская ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Французская ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Ірландская ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Галісійская ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Хіндзі ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Італьянская ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Японская **|L — R ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Лацінская ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Малайская ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Галандская ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Нарвежская ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Польская ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Партугальская ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Руская **|S — Z ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Сербская ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Шведская ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Тагалог ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) В'етнамская ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Кітайская *Project:Community Portal|Супольнасць **#category:Policy|Палітыка **Blog:Recent_posts|Блог **Forum:Index|Форум ca *Category:Content|Contingut **Category:Content|Informació ***WLB|Sobre ***Start|Començar ***FAQ|Preguntes més freqüents ***WLB terminology|Glossari **Join|Unir-se ***Join|Com unir-se ***Babel|Nivells d'idioma ***Project:Membership policy|Normes de ser membre **Translate:Requests|Soŀlicituds ***Translate:Requests|Traducció ***Correct:Requests|Correcció ***Project:Request policy|Normes de soŀlicituds ***Guestbook|Comentaris **Translate|Traduir ***Add|Afegeix pàgines al wiki ***Category:Please update|Articles desactualitzats ***MW messages|Missatges del sistema ***Category:To translate|Tot *Category:Languages|Idiomes **|A — E ***Category:AF-Afrikaans‎|(AF) Afrikaans ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengalí ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosni ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Català ***Category:DA-Dansk|(DA) Danès ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Alemany ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Grec ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Anglès ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Castellà ***Category:EU-Euskara‎|(EU) Basc **|F — I ***Category:FA-فارسی‎|(FA) Persa ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finès ***Category:FO-føroyskt‎|(FO) Feroès ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Francès ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Gaèlic irlandès ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Gallec ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:HU-magyar|(HU) Hongarès ***Category:ID-Bahasa Indonesia‎|(ID) Indonesi ***Category:IS-íslenska‎|(IS) Islandès **|I — P ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italià ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japonès ***Category:KO-한국어‎|(KO) Coreà ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Llatí ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malai ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Holandès ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Noruec ***Category:OC-occitan|(OC) Occità ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polonès ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portuguès **|P — V ***Category:PT-BR-português do Brasil‎|(PT-BR) Portuguès del Brasil ***Category:RO-română‎|(RO) Romanès ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Rus ***Category:SCO-Scots|(SCO) Escocès ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Serbi ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Suec ***Category:SZL-Ślůnski|(SZL) Silesià ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagal ***Category:TR-Türkçe‎|(TR) Turc ***Category:VAL-valencià|(VAL) Valencià **|V — Z ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnamita ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Xinès *Portal:Català|Comunitat **Portal:Català|Portal català ***Portal:Català|Pàgina principal ***Portal:Català/brigadistes|Brigadistes en català ***Portal:Català/membres|Membres del portal **Category:Projects|L'equip del wiki ***Project:Administrators|Administradors ***Project:Guardians|Guardians de portal ***Project:Moderators|Moderadors del xat ***Project:Standard-bearer|Banderers ***Project:Helpers|Helpers de Wikia ***Special:Contact|Staff de Wikia **Category:Policy|Normes ***Project:Policy|Informació ***Project:General policy|Generals ***Project:Membership policy|Unir-se ***Project:Request policy|Soŀlicituds ***Project:Review policy|Revisions ***Project:Chat policy|Xat ***Project:Copyright policy|Llicències ***Project:Privacy policy|Privacitat **Get in touch|Posa't en contacte ***Blog:Recent posts|Blog **Special:Forum|Fòrum ***Special:Chat|Xat **Xarxes socials ***http://www.facebook.com/pages/WLB/364272433717972|Facebook ***http://www.twitter.com/The_WLB|Twitter de *Category:Content|Inhalt **Category:Content|Informationen ***WLB|Über die WLB ***Start ***FAQ ***WLB terminology|Lexikon **Join|Beitreten ***Join|Wie du beitreten kannst ***Babel|Sprachkenntnislevel ***Project:Membership policy|Mitgliedschaftsvereinbarung **Translate:Requests|Anfragen ***Translate:Requests|Übersetzungen ***Correct:Requests|Korrekturen ***Project:Request policy|Anfragerichtlinien ***Guestbook|Gästebuch **Translate|Übersetze ***Add|Seiten hinzufügen ***Category:Please update|Zu überarbeitende Seiten ***MW messages|Systemnachrichten ***Category:To translate|Alle *Category:Languages|Sprachen **|A — E ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengalische ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosnische ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Katalanische ***Category:DA-Dansk|(DA) Dänische ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Deutsch ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Griechische ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Englische ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Spanische **|F — K ***Category:FO-føroyskt|(FO) Färöische ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finnische ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Französische ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Irisch-Gälische ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Galizische ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:HU-magyar|(HU) Ungarische ***Category:ID-Bahasa Indonesia|(ID) Indonesische ***Category:IS-íslenska|(IS) Isländische ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italienische ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japanische ***Category:KO-한국어|(KO) Koreanische **|L — R ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Lateinische ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malaiische ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Niederländische ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Norwegische ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polnische ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portugiesische ***Category:PT-BR-português do Brasil|(PT-BR) Brasilianisch-Portugiesische ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Russische **|S — Z ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Serbische ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Schwedische ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalog ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnamesische ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Chinesische *Portal:Deutsch|Community **Portal:Deutsch|Deutsches Portal ***Portal:Deutsch|Hauptseite ***Portal:Deutsch/Brigadiers|Deutsche Brigadiere ***Portal:Deutsch/Mitglieder|Portalmitglieder **Category:Projects|Wiki-Team ***Project:Administrators|Administratoren ***Project:Guardians|Portalwächter ***Project:Moderators|Chat-Moderatoren ***Project:Standard-bearer|Standard-bearer ***Project:Helpers|Wikia-Helfer ***Special:Contact|Wikia-Mitarbeiter **Category:Policy|Regeln ***Project:Policy|Übersicht ***Project:General policy|Generelles ***Project:Membership policy|Mitgliedschaft ***Project:Request policy|Anfragen ***Project:Review policy|Korrekturen ***Project:Chat policy|Chat ***Project:Copyright policy|Urheberrecht ***Project:Privacy policy|Privatsphäre **Bleib in Kontakt ***Blog:Recent posts|Blogs ***Special:Forum|Forum ***Special:Chat|Chat **Social ***http://www.facebook.com/pages/WLB/364272433717972|Facebook ***http://www.twitter.com/The_WLB|Twitter es *Category:Content|Contenido **Category:Content|Información ***WLB|Sobre ***Start|Empezar ***FAQ|Preguntas más frecuentes ***WLB terminology|Glosario **Join|Unirse ***Join|Como unirse ***Babel|Niveles de idioma ***Project:Membership policy|Normas de ser miembro **Translate:Requests|Solicitudes ***Translate:Requests|Traducción ***Correct:Requests|Corrección ***Project:Request policy|Normas de solicitudes ***Guestbook|Comentarios **Translate|Traducir ***Add|Añadir páginas al wiki ***Category:Please update|Artículos desactualizados ***MW messages|Mensajes del sistema ***Category:To translate|Todo *Category:Languages|Idiomas **|A — E ***Category:AF-Afrikaans‎|(AF) Afrikáans ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengalí ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosnio ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Catalán ***Category:DA-Dansk|(DA) Danés ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Alemán ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Griego ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Inglés ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Español ***Category:EU-Euskara‎|(EU) Vasco **|F — I ***Category:FA-فارسی‎|(FA) Persa ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finlandés ***Category:FO-føroyskt‎|(FO) Feroés ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Francés ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Irlandés ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Gallego ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:HU-magyar|(HU) Húngaro ***Category:ID-Bahasa Indonesia‎|(ID) Indonesio ***Category:IS-íslenska‎|(IS) Islandés **|I — P ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italiano ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japonés ***Category:KO-한국어‎|(KO) Coreano ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latín ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malayo ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Neerlandés ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Noruego ***Category:OC-occitan|(OC) Occitano ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polaco ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portugués **|P — V ***Category:PT-BR-português do Brasil‎|(PT-BR) Portugués brasileño ***Category:RO-română‎|(RO) Rumano ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Ruso ***Category:SCO-Scots|(SCO) Escocés ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Serbio ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Sueco ***Category:SZL-Ślůnski|(SZL) Silesio ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalo ***Category:TR-Türkçe‎|(TR) Turco ***Category:VAL-valencià|(VAL) Valenciano **|V — Z ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnamita ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Chino *Portal:Español|Comunidad **Portal:Español|Portal en español ***Portal:Español|Página principal ***Portal:Español/brigadieres|Brigadieres en español ***Portal:Español/miembros|Miembros del portal **Category:Projects|El equipo del wiki ***Project:Administrators|Administradores ***Project:Guardians|Guardianes de portal ***Project:Moderators|Moderadores del chat ***Project:Standard-bearer|Abanderados ***Project:Helpers|Helpers de Wikia ***Special:Contact|Staff de Wikia **Category:Policy|Normas ***Project:Policy|Información ***Project:General policy|Generales ***Project:Membership policy|Unirse ***Project:Request policy|Solicitudes ***Project:Review policy|Revisiones ***Project:Chat policy|Chat ***Project:Copyright policy|Licencias ***Project:Privacy policy|Privacidad **Get in touch|Ponte en contacto ***Blog:Recent posts|Blog **Special:Forum|Foro ***Special:Chat|Chat **Redes sociales ***http://www.facebook.com/pages/WLB/364272433717972|Facebook ***http://www.twitter.com/The_WLB|Twitter fr *Category:Content|Contenu du wiki **Category:Content|Information ***WLB|À propos du projet ***Start|Commencer ***FAQ|Foire Aux Questions ***WLB terminology|Glossaire **Join|Devenez membre ***Join|Comment devenir membre ***Babel|Niveau de compétences linguistiques ***Project:Membership policy|Règles des membres **Translate:Requests|Demandes ***Translate:Requests|Traductions ***Correct:Requests|Corrections ***Project:Request policy|Règles des demandes ***Guestbook|Livre d'or| **Translate|Traduire ***Add|Ajoutez des pages au wiki ***Category:Please update|Articles obsolètes ***MW messages|Messages système ***Category:To translate|Tout *Category:Languages|Langues **|A — E ***Category:AF-Afrikaans‎|(AF) Afrikaans ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengale ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosnien ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Catalan ***Category:DA-Dansk|(DA) Danois ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Allemand ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Grec ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Anglais ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Espagnol ***Category:EU-Euskara‎|(EU) Basque **|F — I ***Category:FA-فارسی‎|(FA) Persan ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finlandais ***Category:FO-føroyskt‎|(FO) Féroïen ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Français ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Gaélique irlandais ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Galicien ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:HU-magyar|(HU) Hongrois ***Category:ID-Bahasa Indonesia‎|(ID) Indonésien ***Category:IS-íslenska‎|(IS) Islandais **|I — P ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italien ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japonais ***Category:KO-한국어‎|(KO) Coréen ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latin ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malais ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Néerlandais ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Norvégien ***Category:OC-occitan|(OC) Occitan ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polonais ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portugais **|P — V ***Category:PT-BR-português do Brasil‎|(PT-BR) Portugais du Brésil ***Category:RO-română‎|(RO) Roumain ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Russe ***Category:SCO-Scots|(SCO) Écossais ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Serbe ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Suédois ***Category:SZL-Ślůnski|(SZL) Silésien ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalog ***Category:TR-Türkçe‎|(TR) Turc ***Category:VAL-valencià|(VAL) Valencien **|V — Z ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnamien ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Chinois *Portal:Français|Communauté **Portal:Français|Portal en français ***Portal:Français|Accueil ***Portal:Français/brigadiers|Brigadiers français ***Portal:Français/membres|Membres du portail **Category:Projects|L'équipe du wiki ***Project:Administrators|Administrateurs ***Project:Guardians|Gardiens du portail ***Project:Moderators|Modérateurs du tchat ***Project:Standard-bearer|Porte-étendards ***Project:Helpers|Assistants de Wikia ***Special:Contact|Staff de Wikia **Category:Policy|Règles ***Project:Policy|Informations ***Project:General policy|Généraux ***Project:Membership policy|Devenez membre ***Project:Request policy|Demandes ***Project:Review policy|Révisions ***Project:Chat policy|Tchat ***Project:Copyright policy|Licences ***Project:Privacy policy|Caractère privé **Get in touch|Entrez en contact ***Blog:Recent posts|Blog **Special:Forum|Forum ***Special:Chat|Chat **Réseaux sociaux ***http://www.facebook.com/pages/WLB/364272433717972|Facebook ***http://www.twitter.com/The_WLB|Twitter gl *Category:Content|Contido **Category:Content|Información ***WLB|Sobre nós ***Start|Comezar ***FAQ|Preguntas máis frecuentes ***WLB terminology|Glosario **Join|Unirse ***Join|Como unirse ***Babel|Niveis de idioma ***Project:Membership policy|Regras de ser membro **Translate:Requests|Solicitudes ***Translate:Requests|Tradución ***Correct:Requests|Corrección ***Project:Request policy|Regras de solicitudes ***Guestbook|Comentarios **Translate|Traducir ***Add|Engadir páxinas ao wiki ***Category:Please update|Artigos desactualizados ***MW messages|Mensaxes do sistema ***Category:To translate|Todo *Category:Languages|Idiomas **|A — E ***Category:AF-Afrikaans‎|(AF) Africáner ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengalí ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosnio ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Catalán ***Category:DA-Dansk|(DA) Danés ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Alemán ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Grego ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Inglés ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Español ***Category:EU-Euskara‎|(EU) Éuscaro **|F — I ***Category:FA-فارسی‎|(FA) Persa ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finlandés ***Category:FO-føroyskt‎|(FO) Feroés ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Francés ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Irlandés ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Galego ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:HU-magyar|(HU) Húngaro ***Category:ID-Bahasa Indonesia‎|(ID) Indonesio ***Category:IS-íslenska‎|(IS) Islandés **|I — P ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italiano ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Xaponés ***Category:KO-한국어‎|(KO) Coreano ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latín ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malaio ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Neerlandés ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Noruegués ***Category:OC-occitan|(OC) Occitano ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polaco ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portugués **|P — V ***Category:PT-BR-português do Brasil‎|(PT-BR) Portugués do Brasil ***Category:RO-română‎|(RO) Romanés ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Ruso ***Category:SCO-Scots|(SCO) Escocés ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Serbio ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Sueco ***Category:SZL-Ślůnski|(SZL) Silesiano ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalo ***Category:TR-Türkçe‎|(TR) Turco ***Category:VAL-valencià|(VAL) Valenciano **|V — Z ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnamita ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Chinés *Portal:Galego|Comunidade **Portal:Galego|Portal galego ***Portal:Galego|Páxina principal ***Portal:Galego/brigadistas|Brigadistas en galego ***Portal:Español/membros|Membros do portal **Category:Projects|O equipo do wiki ***Project:Administrators|Administradores ***Project:Guardians|Gardiáns do portal ***Project:Moderators|Moderadores do chat ***Project:Standard-bearer|Abanderados ***Project:Helpers|Helpers da Wikia ***Special:Contact|Staff da Wikia **Category:Policy|Regras ***Project:Policy|Información ***Project:General policy|Xerais ***Project:Membership policy|Unirse ***Project:Request policy|Solicitudes ***Project:Review policy|Revisións ***Project:Chat policy|Chat ***Project:Copyright policy|Licenzas ***Project:Privacy policy|Privacidade **Get in touch|Ponche en contacto ***Blog:Recent posts|Blog **Special:Forum|Foro ***Special:Chat|Chat **Redes sociais ***http://www.facebook.com/pages/WLB/364272433717972|Facebook ***http://www.twitter.com/The_WLB|Twitter hu *Tartalom **Translate:Requests|Fordítások **Correct:Requests|Lektorálások **Testimonials|Vendégkönyv **Join|Hogyan csatlakozhatok? **Babel|Képesítési szintek **Add|Lapok hozzáadása *Category:Languages|Nyelvek **|A — E ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengáli ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosnyák ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Katalán ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Német ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Görög ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Angol ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Spanyol **|F — J ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finn ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Francia ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Ír gael ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Galíciai ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindu ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Olasz ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japán **|L — R ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latin ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Maláj ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Holland ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Norvég ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Lengyel ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portugál ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Orosz **|S — Z ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Szerb ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Svéd ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalog ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnami ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Kínai *Project:Community Portal|Közösség **#category:Policy|Szabályok **Blog:Recent_posts|Blog **Forum:Index|Fórum it *Category:Content|Contenuto **Category:Content|Informazione ***WLB|Su di noi ***Start|Cominciare ***FAQ|Domande più frequenti ***WLB terminology|Glossario **Join|Unirsi ***Join|Come unirsi ***Babel|Livelli di lingua ***Project:Membership policy|Regole di essere membro **Translate:Requests|Richieste ***Translate:Requests|Traduzione ***Correct:Requests|Correzione ***Project:Request policy|Regole di richieste ***Guestbook|Commenti **Translate|Tradurre ***Add|Aggiungere pagine alla wiki ***Category:Please update|Articoli obsoleti ***MW messages|Messaggi del sistema ***Category:To translate|Tutto *Category:Languages|Lingue **|A — E ***Category:AF-Afrikaans‎|(AF) Afrikaans ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengalese ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosniaco ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Catalano ***Category:DA-Dansk|(DA) Danese ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Tedesco ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Greco ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Inglese ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Spagnolo ***Category:EU-Euskara‎|(EU) Basco **|F — I ***Category:FA-فارسی‎|(FA) Persiano ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finlandese ***Category:FO-føroyskt‎|(FO) Faroese ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Francese ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Irlandese ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Galiziano ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:HU-magyar|(HU) Ungherese ***Category:ID-Bahasa Indonesia‎|(ID) Indonesiano ***Category:IS-íslenska‎|(IS) Islandese **|I — P ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italiano ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Giapponese ***Category:KO-한국어‎|(KO) Coreano ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latino ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malese ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Olandese ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Norvegese ***Category:OC-occitan|(OC) Occitano ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polacco ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portoghese **|P — V ***Category:PT-BR-português do Brasil‎|(PT-BR) Portoghese del Brasile ***Category:RO-română‎|(RO) Romeno ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Russo ***Category:SCO-Scots|(SCO) Scozzese ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Serbo ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Svedese ***Category:SZL-Ślůnski|(SZL) Slesiano ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalog ***Category:TR-Türkçe‎|(TR) Turco ***Category:VAL-valencià|(VAL) Valenziano **|V — Z ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnamita ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Cinese *Portal:Italiano|Comunità **Portal:Italiano|Portale in italiano ***Portal:Italiano|Pagina principale ***Portal:Italiano/brigadieri|Brigadieri in italiano ***Portal:Italiano/membri|Membri del portale **Category:Projects|La squadra della wiki ***Project:Administrators|Amministratori ***Project:Guardians|Guardiani di portale ***Project:Moderators|Moderatori della chat ***Project:Standard-bearer|Portabandiere ***Project:Helpers|Helpers di Wikia ***Special:Contact|Staff di Wikia **Category:Policy|Regole ***Project:Policy|Informazione ***Project:General policy|Generali ***Project:Membership policy|Unirsi ***Project:Request policy|Richieste ***Project:Review policy|Revisioni ***Project:Chat policy|Chat ***Project:Copyright policy|Licenze ***Project:Privacy policy|Privacy **Get in touch|Entra in contatto ***Blog:Recent posts|Blog **Special:Forum|Foro ***Special:Chat|Chat **Reti sociali ***http://www.facebook.com/pages/WLB/364272433717972|Facebook ***http://www.twitter.com/The_WLB|Twitter ja *Category:Content|ウィキコンテンツ **Category:Content|ご案内 ***WLB|概要 ***Start|始める ***FAQ|よくある質問 ***WLB terminology|用語集 **Join|メンバーになる ***Join|加入する ***Babel|言語能力レベル ***Project:Membership policy|メンバーポリシー **Translate:Requests|依頼する ***Translate:Requests|翻訳 ***Correct:Requests|訂正 ***Project:Request policy|リクエストポリシー ***Guestbook|ゲストブック **Translate:Requests|翻訳する ***Add|ウィキにページを追加 ***Category:Please update|時代遅れの記事 ***MW messages|システムメッセージ ***Category:To translate|全て確認する *Category:Languages|言語リスト **|A — E ***Category:AF-Afrikaans‎|(AF) アフリカーンス語 ***Category:BE-беларуская‎|(BE) ベラルーシ語 ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) ベンガル語 ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) ボスニア語 ***Category:CA-català|(CA) カタルーニャ語 ***Category:DA-Dansk|(DA) デンマーク語 ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) ドイツ語 ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) ギリシア語 ***Category:EN-English|(EN) 英語 ***Category:ES-español|(ES) スペイン語 **|F — H ***Category:EU-Euskara‎|(EU) バスク語 ***Category:FA-فارسی‎|(FA) ペルシア語 ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) フィンランド語 ***Category:FO-føroyskt‎|(FO) フェロー語 ***Category:FR-français|(FR) フランス語 ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) アイルランド語 ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) ガリシア語 ***Category:HE-עברית‎|(HE) ヘブライ語 ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) ヒンディー語 ***Category:HU-magyar|(HU) ハンガリー語 **|I — N ***Category:ID-Bahasa Indonesia‎|(ID) インドネシア語 ***Category:IS-íslenska‎|(IS) アイスランド語 ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) イタリア語 ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) 日本語 ***Category:KO-한국어‎|(KO) 韓国語 ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) ラテン語 ***Category:LI-Limburgs |(LI) リンブルフ語 ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) マレーシア語 ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) オランダ語 ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) ノルウェー語 **|O — T ***Category:OC-occitan|(OC) オック語 ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) ポーランド語 ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) ポルトガル語 ***Category:PT-BR-português do Brasil‎|(PT-BR) ブラジルポルトガル語 ***Category:RO-română‎|(RO) ルーマニア語 ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) ロシア語 ***Category:SCO-Scots|(SCO) スコットランド語 ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) セルビア語 ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) スウェーデン語 ***Category:SZL-Ślůnski|(SZL) シリジア語 **|V — Z ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) タガログ語 ***Category:TR-Türkçe‎|(TR) トルコ語 ***Category:VAL-valencià|(VAL) バレンシア語 ***Category:UK-Українська‎|(UK) Ukrainian ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) ベトナム語 ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) 中国語 *Portal:日本語|コミュニティ **Portal:日本語|日本語ポータル ***Portal:日本語|メインページ ***Portal:日本語/ブリガディア|日本語ブリガディア ***Portal:日本語/メンバー|ポータルのメンバー **Category:Projects|Wikiチーム ***Project:Administrators|管理者 ***Project:Guardians|ポータル・ガーディアン ***Project:Moderators|チャットモデレータ ***Project:Standard-bearer|スタンダード・ベアラー ***Project:Helpers|ウィキアヘルパー ***Special:Contact|ウィキアスタッフ **Category:Policy|方針 ***Project:Policy|利用規約 ***Project:General policy|総合方針 ***Project:Membership policy|メンバー ***Project:Request policy|リクエスト ***Project:Review policy|レビュー ***Project:Chat policy|チャット ***Project:Copyright policy|著作権 ***Project:Privacy policy|個人情報保護 **Get in touch|連絡する ***Blog:Recent posts|ブログ ***Special:Forum|フォーラム ***Special:Chat|チャット **Social|交流する ***http://www.facebook.com/pages/WLB/364272433717972|Facebook ***http://www.twitter.com/The_WLB|Twitter ms *Kandungan Wiki **Translate:Requests|Terjemahan **Correct:Requests|Pembetulan **Testimonials|Buku tetamu **Join|Cara menyertai kami **Babel|Tahap kecekapan **Add|Menambah laman *Category:Languages|Bahasa **|A — E ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Benggali ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosnia ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Catalan ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Jerman ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Yunani ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Inggeris ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Sepanyol **|F — J ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finland ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Perancis ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Irish Gaelic ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Galician ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindustan ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Itali ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Jepun **|L — R ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latin ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Melayu ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Belanda ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Norway ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Poland ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portugis ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Russia **|S — Z ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Serbia ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Sweden ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalog ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnam ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Cina *Project:Community Portal|Komuniti **#category:Policy|Polisi **Blog:Recent_posts|Blog **Forum:Index|Forum nl *Category:Content|Wiki-inhoud **Category:Content|Informatie ***WLB|Over ***Start ***FAQ|Veelgestelde vragen ***WLB terminology|Glossarium **Join|Lid worden ***Join|Hoe word ik lid ***Babel|Taalvaardigheidsniveaus ***Project:Membership policy|Ledenbeleid **Translate:Requests|Verzoeken ***Translate:Requests|Vertalingen ***Correct:Requests|Verbeteringen ***Project:Request policy|Verzoekbeleid ***Guestbook|Gastenboek **Translate|Vertalen ***Add|Wikipagina's toevoegen ***Category:Please update|Verouderde pagina's ***MW messages|Systeemberichten ***Category:To translate|Alles *Category:Languages|Talen **|A — E ***Category:AF-Afrikaans‎|(AF) Afrikaans ***Category:BE-беларуская‎|(BE) Wit-Russisch ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengaals ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosnisch ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Catalaans ***Category:DA-Dansk|(DA) Deens ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Duits ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Grieks ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Engels ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Spaans **|E — H ***Category:EU-Euskara‎|(EU) Baskisch ***Category:FA-فارسی‎|(FA) Farsi/Perzisch ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Fins ***Category:FO-føroyskt‎|(FO) Faeröers ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Frans ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Iers Gaelic ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Galicisch ***Category:HE-עברית‎|(HE) Hebreeuws ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:HU-magyar|(HU) Hongaars **|I — O ***Category:ID-Bahasa Indonesia|(ID) Indonesisch ***Category:IS-íslenska|(IS) IJslands ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italiaans ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japans ***Category:KO-한국어‎|(KO) Koreaans ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latijn ***Category:LI-Limburgs|(LI) Limburgs ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Maleisisch ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Nederlands ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Noors **|O — S ***Category:OC-occitan|(OC) Occitaans ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Pools ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portugees ***Category:PT-BR-português|(PT-BR) Braziliaans Portugees ***Category:RO-română‎|(RO) Roemeens ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Russisch ***Category:SCO-Scots|(SCO) Schots ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Servisch ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Zweeds ***Category:SZL-Ślůnski|(SZL) Silesisch **|T — Z ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalog ***Category:TR-Türkçe‎|(TR) Turks ***Category:UK-Українська‎|(UK) Oekraïens ***Category:VAL-valencià|(VAL) Valenciaans ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnamees ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Chinees *Portal:Nederlands|Community **Portal:Nederlands|Nederlands portaal ***Portal:Nederlands|Hoofdpagina ***Portal:Nederlands/brigadiers|Nederlandse Brigadiers ***Portal:Nederlands/leden|Portaalleden **Category:Projects|Wiki team ***Project:Administrators|Administrators ***Project:Guardians|Portaalwachters ***Project:Moderators|Chatmoderatoren ***Project:Standard-bearer|Vaandeldrager ***Project:Helpers|Wikia Helpers ***Special:Contact|Wikia Staf **Category:Policy|Beleid ***Project:Policy|Overzicht ***Project:General policy|Algemeen ***Project:Membership policy|Leden ***Project:Request policy|Verzoek ***Project:Review policy|Verbetering ***Project:Chat policy|Chat ***Project:Copyright policy|Copyright ***Project:Privacy policy|Privacy **Get in touch|Kom in contact ***Blog:Recent posts|Blog ***Special:Forum|Forum ***Special:Chat|Chat **Sociaal ***http://www.facebook.com/pages/WLB/364272433717972|Facebook ***http://www.twitter.com/The_WLB|Twitter oc *Category:Content|Contengut **Category:Content|Informacion ***WLB|Sus nosautras ***Start|Començar ***FAQ|Questions mai frequentas ***WLB terminology|Glossari **Join|Rejónher ***Join|Cossí rejónher ***Babel|Nivèls de lengas ***Project:Membership policy|Nòrmas d'èsser membre **Translate:Requests|Demandas ***Translate:Requests|Traduccion ***Correct:Requests|Correccion ***Project:Request policy|Nòrmas de demandas ***Guestbook|Comentaris **Translate|Tradusir ***Add|Apond de paginas al wiki ***Category:Please update|Articles desactualizats ***MW messages|Messatges del sistèma ***Category:To translate|Tot *Category:Languages|Lengas ***Category:AF-Afrikaans‎|(AF) Africans ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengalin ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosnian ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Catalan ***Category:DA-Dansk|(DA) Danés ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Alemand ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Grèc ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Anglés ***Category:SE-español|(SE) Espanhòl ***Category:EU-Euskara‎|(EU) Basc **|F — I ***Category:FA-فارسی‎|(FA) Persan ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finés ***Category:FO-føroyskt‎|(FO) Feroés ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Francés ***Category:GA-Gaeilge|(GA) Gaelic irlandés ***Category:GL-galego|(GL) Galèc ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Indi ***Category:HU-magyar|(HU) Ongrés ***Category:ID-Bahasa Indonesia‎|(ID) Indonesian ***Category:IS-íslenska‎|(IS) Islandés **|I — P ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italian ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japonés ***Category:KO-한국어‎|(KO) Corean ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latin ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malai ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Olandés ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Norvegian ***Category:OC-occitan|(OC) Occitan ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polonés ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portugués **|P — V ***Category:PT-BR-português do Brasil‎|(PT-BR) Portugués del Brasil ***Category:RO-română‎|(RO) Romanés ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Rus ***Category:SCO-Scots|(SCO) Escocés ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Sèrbe ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Suedés ***Category:SZL-Ślůnski|(SZL) Silesian ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalòg ***Category:TR-Türkçe‎|(TR) Turc ***Category:VAL-valencià|(VAL) Valencian **|V — Z ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnamian ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Chinés *Portal:Occitan|Comunitat **Portal:Occitan|Portal en occitan ***Portal:Occitan|Pagina principala ***Portal:Occitan/brigadièrs|Brigadièrs en occitan ***Portal:Occitan/membres|Membres del portal **Category:Projects|L'equipa del wiki ***Project:Administrators|Administradors ***Project:Guardians|Gardians del portal ***Project:Moderators|Moderadors del chat ***Project:Standard-bearer|Banderèrs ***Project:Helpers|Helpers de Wikia ***Special:Contact|Staff de Wikia **Category:Policy|Nòrmas ***Project:Policy|Informacion ***Project:General policy|Generales ***Project:Membership policy|Rejónher ***Project:Request policy|Demandas ***Project:Review policy|Revisions ***Project:Chat policy|Chat ***Project:Copyright policy|Licéncias ***Project:Privacy policy|Privadança **Get in touch|Met-te en contacte ***Blog:Recent ponduts|Blog **Special:Forum|Fòrum ***Special:Chat|Chat **Rets socialas ***http://www.facebook.com/pages/WLB/364272433717972|Facebook ***http://www.twitter.com/The_WLB|Twitter pl *Zawartość wiki **Translate:Requests|Tłumaczenia **Correct:Requests|Poprawy **Testimonials|Księga gości **Join|Jak dołączyć **Babel|Poziomy biegłości **Add|Dodawanie stron *Category:Languages|Języki **|A — E ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) bengalski ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) bośniacki ***Category:CA-català|(CA) kataloński ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) niemiecki ***Category:EN-English|(EN) angielski ***Category:ES-español|(ES) hiszpański **|F — I ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) fiński ***Category:FR-français|(FR) francuski ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) irlandzki ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) galicyjski ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) hinduski ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) włoski **|J — P ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) japoński ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) łaciński ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) malajski ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) holenderski ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) norweski **|P — S ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) polski ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) portugalski ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) rosyjski ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) serbski ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) szwedzki **|T — Z ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) tagalski ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) wietnamski ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) chiński *Project:Community Portal|Społeczność **#category:Policy|Zasady **Blog:Recent_posts|Blog **Forum:Index|Forum pt *Category:Content|Conteúdo **Category:Content|Informação ***WLB|Sobre nós ***Start|Começar ***FAQ|Perguntas mais frequentes ***WLB terminology|Glossário **Join|Junta-te connosco ***Join|Como unir-se ***Babel|Níveis de língua ***Project:Membership policy|Regras para seres membro **Translate:Requests|Pedidos ***Translate:Requests|Tradução ***Correct:Requests|Correcção ***Project:Request policy|Regras de pedidos ***Guestbook|Comentários **Translate|Traduzir ***Add|Adicionar páginas ao wiki ***Category:Please update|Artigos desactualizados ***MW messages|Mensagens do sistema ***Category:To translate|Tudo *Category:Languages|Línguas **|A — E ***Category:AF-Afrikaans‎|(AF) Africâner ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengali ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bósnio ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Catalão ***Category:DA-Dansk|(DA) Dinamarquês ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Alemão ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Grego ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Inglês ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Espanhol ***Category:EU-Euskara‎|(EU) Basco **|F — I ***Category:FA-فارسی‎|(FA) Persa ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finlandês ***Category:FO-føroyskt‎|(FO) Feroês ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Francês ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Gaélico irlandês ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Galego ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:HU-magyar|(HU) Húngaro ***Category:ID-Bahasa Indonesia‎|(ID) Indonésio ***Category:IS-íslenska‎|(IS) Islandês **|I — P ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italiano ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japonês ***Category:KO-한국어‎|(KO) Coreano ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latim ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malaio ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Holandês ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Norueguês ***Category:OC-occitan|(OC) Occitano ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polaco ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Português **|P — V ***Category:PT-BR-português do Brasil‎|(PT-BR) Português do Brasil ***Category:RO-română‎|(RO) Romeno ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Russo ***Category:SCO-Scots|(SCO) Escocês ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Sérvio ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Sueco ***Category:SZL-Ślůnski|(SZL) Silesiano ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalo ***Category:TR-Türkçe‎|(TR) Turco ***Category:VAL-valencià|(VAL) Valenciano **|V — Z ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnamita ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Chinês *Portal:Português|Comunidade **Portal:Português|Portal em português ***Portal:Português|Página principal ***Portal:Português/brigadistas|Brigadistas em português ***Portal:Português/membros|Membros do portal **Category:Projects|A equipa do wiki ***Project:Administrators|Administradores ***Project:Guardians|Guardiões do portal ***Project:Moderators|Moderadores do chat ***Project:Standard-bearer|Porta-bandeiras ***Project:Helpers|Helpers da Wikia ***Special:Contact|Staff da Wikia **Category:Policy|Regras ***Project:Policy|Informação ***Project:General policy|Gerais ***Project:Membership policy|Junta-te connosco ***Project:Request policy|Pedidos ***Project:Review policy|Revisões ***Project:Chat policy|Chat ***Project:Copyright policy|Licenças ***Project:Privacy policy|Privacidade **Get in touch|Põe-te em contacto ***Blog:Recent posts|Blogue **Special:Forum|Fórum ***Special:Chat|Chat **Redes sociais ***http://www.facebook.com/pages/WLB/364272433717972|Facebook ***http://www.twitter.com/The_WLB|Twitter pt-br *Category:Content|Conteúdo **Category:Content|Informação ***WLB|Sobre nós ***Start|Começar ***FAQ|Perguntas mais frequentes ***WLB terminology|Glossário **Join|Junte-se ***Join|Como juntar-se ***Babel|Níveis de língua ***Project:Membership policy|Regras para ser membro **Translate:Requests|Pedidos ***Translate:Requests|Tradução ***Correct:Requests|Correção ***Project:Request policy|Regras de pedidos ***Guestbook|Comentários **Translate|Traduzir ***Add|Adicionar páginas nessa wikia ***Category:Please update|Artigos desatualizados ***MW messages|Mensagens do sistema ***Category:To translate|Tudo *Category:Languages|Línguas **|A — E ***Category:AF-Afrikaans‎|(AF) Africâner ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengali ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bósnio ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Catalão ***Category:DA-Dansk|(DA) Dinamarquês ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Alemão ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Grego ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Inglês ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Espanhol ***Category:EU-Euskara‎|(EU) Basco **|F — I ***Category:FA-فارسی‎|(FA) Persa ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finlandês ***Category:FO-føroyskt‎|(FO) Feroês ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Francês ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Gaélico irlandês ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Galego ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:HU-magyar|(HU) Húngaro ***Category:ID-Bahasa Indonesia‎|(ID) Indonésio ***Category:IS-íslenska‎|(IS) Islandês **|I — P ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italiano ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japonês ***Category:KO-한국어‎|(KO) Coreano ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latim ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malaio ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Holandês ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Norueguês ***Category:OC-occitan|(OC) Occitano ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polonês ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Português **|P — V ***Category:PT-BR-português do Brasil‎|(PT-BR) Português do Brasil ***Category:RO-română‎|(RO) Romeno ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Russo ***Category:SCO-Scots|(SCO) Escocês ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Sérvio ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Sueco ***Category:SZL-Ślůnski|(SZL) Silesiano ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalo ***Category:TR-Türkçe‎|(TR) Turco ***Category:VAL-valencià|(VAL) Valenciano **|V — Z ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnamita ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Chinês *Portal:Português do Brasil|Comunidade **Portal:Português do Brasil|Portal em português do Brasil ***Portal:Português do Brasil|Página principal ***Portal:Português/brigadistas|Brigadistas brasileiros ***Portal:Português/membros|Membros do portal **Category:Projects|A equipe dessa wikia ***Project:Administrators|Administradores ***Project:Guardians|Guardiões do portal ***Project:Moderators|Moderadores do chat ***Project:Standard-bearer|Porta-bandeiras ***Project:Helpers|Helpers da Wikia ***Special:Contact|Staff da Wikia **Category:Policy|Regras ***Project:Policy|Informação ***Project:General policy|Gerais ***Project:Membership policy|Junte-se conosco ***Project:Request policy|Pedidos ***Project:Review policy|Revisões ***Project:Chat policy|Chat ***Project:Copyright policy|Licenças ***Project:Privacy policy|Privacidade **Get in touch|Entre em contato ***Blog:Recent posts|Blogue **Special:Forum|Fórum ***Special:Chat|Chat **Redes sociais ***http://www.facebook.com/pages/WLB/364272433717972|Facebook ***http://www.twitter.com/The_WLB|Twitter ro *Category:Content|Conţinut **Category:Content|Informaţie ***WLB|Despre proiect ***Start|Pentru a începe ***FAQ|Întrebări frecvente ***WLB terminology|Glosar **Join|Alătură-te ***Join|Cum să te uneşti ***Babel|Găsi nivelul limbilor tale ***Project:Membership policy|Reguli pentru a fi membru **Translate:Requests|Solicitări ***Translate:Requests|Traducere ***Correct:Requests|Corecţie ***Project:Request policy|Reguli pentru solicitări ***Guestbook|Comentarii **Translate|Traducere ***Add|Adaugă pagini pe wiki ***Category:Please update|Articole neactualizate ***MW messages|Mesajele sistemului ***Category:To translate|Tot *Category:Languages|Limbi **|A — E ***Category:AF-Afrikaans‎|(AF) Afrikaans ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengaleză ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosniacă ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Catalană ***Category:DA-Dansk|(DA) Daneză ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Germană ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Greacă ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Engleză ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Spaniolă ***Category:EU-Euskara‎|(EU) Bască **|F — I ***Category:FA-فارسی‎|(FA) Persană ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finlandeză ***Category:FO-føroyskt‎|(FO) Feroeză ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Franceză ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Irlandeză ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Galiciană ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:HU-magyar|(HU) Maghiară ***Category:ID-Bahasa Indonesia‎|(ID) Indoneziană ***Category:IS-íslenska‎|(IS) Islandeză **|I — P ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italiană ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japoneză ***Category:KO-한국어‎|(KO) Coreeană ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latină ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malaieză ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Neerlandeză ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Norvegiană ***Category:OC-occitan|(OC) Occitană ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Poloneză ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portugheză **|P — V ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portugheză braziliană ***Category:RO-română‎|(RO) Română ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Rusă ***Category:SCO-Scots|(SCO) Scoţiană ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Sârbă ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Suedeză ***Category:SZL-Ślůnski|(SZL) Sileziană ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Filipineză ***Category:TR-Türkçe‎|(TR) Turcă ***Category:VAL-valencià|(VAL) Valenciană **|V — Z ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnameză ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Chineză *Portal:Română|Comunitate **#category:Policy|Reguli **Portal:Română|Arcadă română ***Portal:Română|Pagină principală ***Portal:Română/brigadieri|Brigadierii în limba română ***Portal:Română/membri|Membrii arcadei **Category:Projects|Echipa wiki-ului ***Project:Administrators|Administratori ***Project:Guardians|Gardienii arcadei ***Project:Moderators|Moderatorii chatului ***Project:Standard-bearer|Portdrapelele ***Project:Helpers|Helper-uri de pe Wikia ***Special:Contact|Staff de pe Wikia **Category:Policy|Reguli ***Project:Policy|Informaţie ***Project:General policy|Reguli generale ***Project:Membership policy|Alătură-te ***Project:Request policy|Solicitări ***Project:Review policy|Revizii ***Project:Chat policy|Chat ***Project:Copyright policy|Licenţe ***Project:Privacy policy|Intimitate **Get in touch|Intră în contact ***Blog:Recent posts|Blog **Special:Forum|Forum ***Special:Chat|Chat **Reţele sociale ***http://www.facebook.com/pages/WLB/364272433717972|Facebook ***http://www.twitter.com/The_WLB|Twitter ru *Содержание **Translate:Requests|Переводы **Correct:Requests|Проверки **Testimonials|Отзывы **Join|Присоединиться **Babel|Уровни знания языков **Add|Добавить страницу *Category:Languages|Языки **|A — E ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Бенгальский ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Боснийский ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Каталонский ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Немецкий ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Греческий ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Английский ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Испанский **|F — J ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Финский ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Французский ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Ирландский ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Галиссийский ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Индийский ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Итальянский ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Японский **|L — R ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Латинский ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Малайский ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Голландский ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Норвежский ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Польский ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Португальский ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Русский **|S — Z ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Сербский ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Шведский ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Тагальский ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Вьетнамский ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Китайский *Project:Community Portal|Сообщество **#category:Policy|Политика **Blog:Recent_posts|Блог **Forum:Index|Форум sr *Category:Content|Садржај **Category:Content|Информације ***WLB|О Бригади ***Start|Почни ***FAQ|Често постављана питања ***WLB terminology|Терминологија **Join|Придружи се ***Join|Како приступити ***Babel|Нивои спретности ***Project:Membership policy|Правила чланства **Translate:Requests|Захтевај ***Translate:Requests|Превођења ***Correct:Requests|Исправке ***Project:Request policy|Правила захтевања ***Guestbook|Листа гостију **Translate|Превођење ***Add|Додавање страница ***Category:Please update|Не-ажурни чланци ***MW messages|Системске поруке ***Category:To translate|Све *Category:Languages|Језици **|A — E ***Category:AF-Afrikaans‎|(AF) Африканс ***Category:BE-беларуская‎|(BE) Белоруски ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Бенгалски ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Босански ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Каталонски ***Category:DA-Dansk|(DA) Дански ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Немачки ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Грчки ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Енглески ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Шпански **|E — H ***Category:EU-Euskara‎|(EU) Баскијски ***Category:FA-فارسی‎|(FA) Фарси ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Фински ***Category:FO-føroyskt‎|(FO) Ферјарски ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Француски ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Ирски ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Галицијски ***Category:HE-עברית‎|(HE) Хебрејски ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Хинди ***Category:HU-magyar|(HU) Мађарски **|I — O ***Category:ID-Bahasa Indonesia‎|(ID) Индонежански ***Category:IS-íslenska‎|(IS) Исландски ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Италијански ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Јапански ***Category:KO-한국어‎|(KO) Корејски ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Латински ***Category:LI-Limburgs |(LI) Лимбуршки ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Малезијски ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Холандски ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Норвешки **|O — S ***Category:OC-occitan|(OC) Окситански ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Пољски ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Португалски ***Category:PT-BR-português do Brasil‎|(PT-BR) Бразилски португалски ***Category:RO-română‎|(RO) Румунски ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Руски ***Category:SCO-Scots|(SCO) Шкотски ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Српски ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Шведски ***Category:SZL-Ślůnski|(SZL) Шлески **|T — Z ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Тагалог ***Category:TR-Türkçe‎|(TR) Турски ***Category:UK-Українська‎|(UK) Украјински ***Category:VAL-valencià|(VAL) Валенсијански ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Вијетнамски ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Кинески *Portal:Српски|Заједница **Portal:Српски|Портал ***Portal:Српски|Главна страна ***Portal:Српски/brigadiers|Бригадири ***Portal:Српски/members|Чланови портала **Category:Projects|Тим на викију ***Project:Administrators|Администратори ***Project:Guardians|Чувари портала ***Project:Moderators|Модератори разговора ***Project:Standard-bearer|Барјактари ***Project:Helpers|Wikia помоћници ***Special:Contact|Wikia особље **Category:Policy|Правила ***Project:Policy|Преглед ***Project:General policy|Генерално ***Project:Membership policy|Чланство ***Project:Request policy|Захтеви ***Project:Review policy|Прегледање ***Project:Chat policy|Ћаскање ***Project:Copyright policy|Ауторска права ***Project:Privacy policy|Приватност **Повежите се ***Blog:Recent posts|Блог ***Special:Forum|Форум ***Special:Chat|Ћаскање **Социјалне мреже ***http://www.facebook.com/pages/WLB/364272433717972|Фејсбук ***http://www.twitter.com/The_WLB|Твитер tr *Category:Content|İçerik **Category:Content|Bilgi ***WLB|Hakkında ***Start|Başlat ***FAQ|SSS ***WLB terminology|Sözlük **Join|Katıl ***Join|Nasıl katılır ***Babel|Yeterlilik seviyeleri ***Project:Membership policy|Üyelik politikası **Translate:Requests|İstek ***Translate:Requests|Çeviriler ***Correct:Requests|Corrections ***Project:Request policy|Politika iste ***Guestbook|Ziyaretçi defteri **Translate|Çevir ***Add|Wiki sayfaları ekleme ***Category:Please update|Tarihi geçmiş makaleler ***MW messages|Sistem mesajlar ***Category:To translate|Tümü *Category:Languages|Diller **|A — E ***Category:AF-Afrikaans‎|(AF) Afrika Dili ***Category:BE-беларуская‎|(BE) Beyaz Rusça ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengal ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosna ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Katalanca ***Category:DA-Dansk|(DA) Danca ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Almanca ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Yunanca ***Category:EN-English|(EN) İngilizce ***Category:ES-español|(ES) İspanyolca **|E — H ***Category:EU-Euskara‎|(EU) Baskça ***Category:FA-فارسی‎|(FA) Farsça ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Fince ***Category:FO-føroyskt‎|(FO) Faroe Dili ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Fransızca ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) İrlanda Gal Dili ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Galiçyaca ***Category:HE-עברית‎|(HE) İbranice ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hintçe ***Category:HU-magyar|(HU) Macarca **|I — O ***Category:ID-Bahasa Indonesia‎|(ID) Endonezce ***Category:IS-íslenska‎|(IS) İzlandaca ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) İtalyanca ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japonca ***Category:KO-한국어‎|(KO) Korece ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latince ***Category:LI-Limburgs |(LI) Limburgişçe ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malay Dili ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Felemenkçe ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Norveççe **|O — S ***Category:OC-occitan|(OC) Oksitanca ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Lehçe ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portekizce ***Category:PT-BR-português do Brasil‎|(PT-BR) Brezilya Portekizcesi ***Category:RO-română‎|(RO) Rumence ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Rusça ***Category:SCO-Scots|(SCO) İskoç ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Sırpça ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) İsveççe ***Category:SZL-Ślůnski|(SZL) Silezya Dili **|T — Z ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalog Dili ***Category:TR-Türkçe‎|(TR) Türkçe ***Category:UK-Українська‎|(UK) Ukraynaca ***Category:VAL-valencià|(VAL) Valensiya Dili ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnamca ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Çince *Portal:Türkçe|Topluluk **Portal:Türkçe|Türkçe portalı ***Portal:Türkçe|Ana sayfa ***Portal:Türkçe/tuğbaylar|Türkçe Tuğbaylar ***Portal:Türkçe/üyeler|Portal üyeler **Category:Projects|Wiki ekibi ***Project:Administrators|Yöneticiler ***Project:Guardians|Portal koruyucular ***Project:Moderators|Sohbet moderatörler ***Project:Standard-bearer|Standart taşıyıcı ***Project:Helpers|Wikia Yardımcılar ***Special:Contact|Wikia Yetiki **Category:Policy|Politikalar ***Project:Policy|Genel bakış ***Project:General policy|Genel ***Project:Membership policy|Üyelik ***Project:Request policy|İstek ***Project:Review policy|İnceleme ***Project:Chat policy|Sohbet ***Project:Copyright policy|Telif hakkı ***Project:Privacy policy|Gizlilik **Get in touch|Temasta ol ***Blog:Recent posts|Blog ***Special:Forum|Forum ***Special:Chat|Sohbet **Social|Sosyal ***http://www.facebook.com/pages/WLB/364272433717972|Facebook ***http://www.twitter.com/The_WLB|Twitter uk * Зміст ** Translate:Requests|Переклади ** Correct:Requests|Перевірки ** Testimonials|Відгуки ** Join|Приєднатися ** Babel|Рівні знання мов ** Add|Додати сторінку * Category:Languages|Мови **|A — E *** Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Бенгальська *** Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Боснійська *** Category:CA-català|(CA) Каталанська *** Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Німецька ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Грецька ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Англійська ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Іспанська **|F — J ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Фінська ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Французька ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Ірландська ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Галісійська ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Гінді ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Італійська ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Японська **|L — R ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Латинська ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Малайська ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Нідерландська ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Норвезька ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Польська ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Португальська ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Російська **|S — Z ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Сербська ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Шведська ***Category:UK-Українська‎|(UK) Українська ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Тагальська ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) В'єтнамська ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Китайська *Project:Community Portal|Спільнота **#category:Policy|Політика **Blog:Recent_posts|Блог **Forum:Index|Форум val *Category:Content|Contingut **Category:Content|Informació ***WLB|Sobre ***Start|Escomençar ***FAQ|Preguntes més freqüents ***WLB terminology|Glossari **Join|Unir-se ***Join|Com unir-se ***Babel|Nivell de les tues llengües ***Project:Membership policy|Normes de ser membre **Translate:Requests|Solicituts ***Translate:Requests|Traducció ***Correct:Requests|Correcció ***Project:Request policy|Normes de solicituts ***Guestbook|Comentaris **Translate|Traduir ***Add|Afegir pagines al wiki ***Category:Please update|Artículs desactualisats ***MW messages|Mensages del sistema ***Category:To translate|Tot *Category:Languages|Idiomes **|A — E ***Category:AF-Afrikaans‎|(AF) Afrikaans ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengalí ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosni ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Català ***Category:DA-Dansk|(DA) Danés ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Alemà ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Grec ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Anglés ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Castellà ***Category:EU-Euskara‎|(EU) Vasc **|F — I ***Category:FA-فارسی‎|(FA) Persa ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finlandés ***Category:FO-føroyskt‎|(FO) Feroés ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Francés ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Gaèlic irlandés ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Gallec ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:HU-magyar|(HU) Hongarés ***Category:ID-Bahasa Indonesia‎|(ID) Indonesi ***Category:IS-íslenska‎|(IS) Islandés **|I — P ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italià ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japonés ***Category:KO-한국어‎|(KO) Coreà ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Llatí ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malai ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Holandés ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Noruec ***Category:OC-occitan|(OC) Occità ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polac ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portugués **|P — V ***Category:PT-BR-português do Brasil‎|(PT-BR) Portugués del Brasil ***Category:RO-română‎|(RO) Rumà ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Rus ***Category:SCO-Scots|(SCO) Escocés ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Serbi ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Suec ***Category:SZL-Ślůnski|(SZL) Silesià ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagal ***Category:TR-Türkçe‎|(TR) Turc ***Category:VAL-valencià|(VAL) Valencià **|V — Z ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnamita ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Chinenc *Portal:Valencià|Comunitat **Portal:Valencià|Portal en valencià ***Portal:Valencià|Pagina principal ***Portal:Valencià/brigadistes|Brigadieres en valencià ***Portal:Català/membres|Membres del portal **Category:Projects|L'equip del wiki ***Project:Administrators|Administradors ***Project:Guardians|Guardians de portal ***Project:Moderators|Moderadors del chat ***Project:Standard-bearer|Abanderats ***Project:Helpers|Helpers de Wikia ***Special:Contact|Staff de Wikia **Category:Policy|Normes ***Project:Policy|Informació ***Project:General policy|Generals ***Project:Membership policy|Unir-se ***Project:Request policy|Solicituts ***Project:Review policy|Revisions ***Project:Chat policy|Chat ***Project:Copyright policy|Llicències ***Project:Privacy policy|La tua privacitat **Get in touch|Posa't en contacte ***Blog:Recent posts|Blog **Special:Forum|Fòrum ***Special:Chat|Chat **Xàrcies socials ***http://www.facebook.com/pages/WLB/364272433717972|Facebook ***http://www.twitter.com/The_WLB|Twitter vi *Nội dung của wiki **Translate:Requests|Các yêu cầu dịch thuật **Correct:Requests|Các yêu cầu chỉnh sửa **Testimonials|Các nhận xét về chúng tôi **Join|Cách tham gia vào Nhóm **Babel|Các cấp độ ngôn ngữ **Add|Cách bổ sung các trang mới *Category:Languages|Các ngôn ngữ **|A — E ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Tiếng Bangladesh ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Tiếng Bosnia ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Tiếng Catalunya ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Tiếng Đức ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Tiếng Hy Lạp ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Tiếng Anh ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Tiếng Tây Ban Nha **|F — J ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Tiếng Phần Lan ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Tiếng Pháp ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Tiếng Ireland ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Tiếng Galicia ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Tiếng Ấn Độ (tiếng Hindi) ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Tiếng Ý ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Tiếng Nhật Bản **|L — R ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Tiếng Latin ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Tiếng Malaysia ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Tiếng Hà Lan ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Tiếng Na Uy ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Tiếng Ba Lan ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Tiếng Bồ Đào Nha ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Tiếng Nga **|S — Z ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Tiếng Serbia ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Tiếng Thuỵ Điển ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tiếng Philippines (tiếng Tagalog) ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Tiếng Việt Nam ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Tiếng Trung Quốc (tiếng Phổ Thông) *Project:Community Portal|Cộng đồng **#category:Policy|Chính sách và các thể lệ **Blog:Recent_posts|Blog **Forum:Index|Diễn đàn __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:MW messages